Nunca É Tarde Demais
by Srta. Almofadinhas e Srta. Pontas
Summary: Draco e Hermione se apaixonam,mas por causa do preconceito de ambos,eles se separam,muitos anos depois,o loiro se dá conta da besteira que fez,e vai atrás de sua amada,é aí que ele descobre que nunca é tarde demais. Fic Por .:Srta Almofadinhas.


Como será que ela estaria agora?Será que tinha se casado com o estúpido do Weasley?Havia passado tanto tempo,e nesse tempo ele descobrira o quão burro havia sido,como pôde tê-la deixado ir?levantou-se da cadeira,bebeu o resto de vinho que havia em sua taça,e dirigiu-se ao espelho,ficou cara-a-cara com o objeto,o espelho não mentia,pouco restara da sua beleza,o tempo e a solidão tinham consumido tudo de belo que havia nele,os cabelos dourados e brilhantes agora eram brancos e opacos,e o rosto estava coberto de rugas,se pudesse voltar a trás teria passado todo esse tempo junto a ela,talvez assim não fosse tão amargo,perguntou-se de novo,como pôde tê-la deixado ir?

FLASH-BACK:  
-Pois não pense que eu estou feliz Malfoy,capturar comensais é por si só uma tarefa bastante desagradável,com você por perto reclamando sem parar NOS ÚLTIMOS DOIS MESES,então nem se fala,então se você pudesse calar a boca pelo resto do tempo em que tivermos de nos aturar,EU FICARIA MUITO GRATA!-Diz Hermione em resposta a milhonésima reclamação de Draco naquele dia.

-E você acha que a sua comapnhia é agradável?você pensa que eu gosto de ouvir você dando ordens o tempo todo?Bom,eu tenho uma surpresa pra você Granger,NÃO É!-Diz Draco.

Hermione resiste ao impulso de se virar e estuporar Draco,afinal tinham que continuar a missão juntos,achar os comensais e fazê-los falarem tudo que sabiam,e ainda tinham que encontrar um lugar para dormir aquela noite,e como estavam no mundo trouxa,não podiam usar magia a torto e a direito,o que Draco insistia o tempo todo em fazer,será que ele não via que estava colocando a vida dos dois em risco fazendo aquilo?e que o fato dela dar tantos ordens era porque estava preocupada com a segurança dos dois?ela não queria que Draco se machucasse...ou morresse...durante aqueles últimos meses tinha desenvolvido uma estranha afeição por Draco Malfoy,nos primeiros dias da missão,havia xingado Lupin de todos os nomes,por ter feito ela e Draco sairem em missão juntos "Acho que Hermione seria a melhor pessoa pra testar se o Malfoy está realmente arrependido e se ele pode ser útil a ordem"-Ele disse,apesar de muito irritada,Hermione reconheceu a validade da idéia,embora muitas vezes depois,tenha achado aquilo um completo absurdo...mas depois de um tempo,começava a achar a compania de Draco agradável(Quando ele não estava reclamando),o loiro tinha uma boa conversa,e era tão bom,ficar adimirando-o dormir,ele parecia um anjo...é claro que Hermione não deixava o loiro saber disso...mal sabia ela que Draco também tinha esses pensamentos perturbadores,de como ela tinha um corpo bonito,e um olhar doce...irritado por sentir aquilo tudo por uma sangue-ruim Draco fazia todo o possível para tornar a viajem o mais desagradável que pudesse.

-Acho que aquele é um bom lugar para passarmos a noite.-Diz Hermione apontando para um celeiro aparentemente abandonado.

-Um celeiro?você bebeu Granger,olha pode parecer um hotel de luxo para os seus padrões,mas eu me recuso a dormir em cima do feno!-Diz Draco.

-Tudo bem,pode dormir ao relento então,aproveite a chuva.-Diz Hermione apontando para as nuvens carregadas no céu.

-Eu devia ter continuado ao lado dos lorde das trevas.-Diz Draco acompanahndo Hermione.

-Devia mesmo.-Responde a garota.

Os dois entram no celeiro e escolhem o lugar menos pior para dormir.

-Eu não acredito que eu tenha descido tanto...-Diz Draco.

-Pra falar a verdade é diveritdo ver,mas em suma,se você quiser continuar reclamando saiba que eu não vou me incomodar,eu vou dormir,se você quiser fazer o mesmo ótimo,se não,azar o seu.-Diz Hermione virando pro lado e fechando os olhos.

Draco resolve fazer o mesmo,o loiro vira para o lado oposto e fecha os olhos,mas era impossível dormir,primeiro pelo barulho estrondoso da chuva que parecia que ia arrancar o teto do celeiro,segundo poque o frio parecia que ia congelar os ossos do loiro,Draco abriu os olhos e se virou para ver que Hermione também tremia,o loiro discretamente se aproximou da morena para se aquecer,embora Hermione tenha percebido as intenções dele,ela não o repeliu,estava frio demais para isso...ela se virou também e num gesto de ousadia motivado pelo frio e pelo desejo,ela o abraçou,Draco fez menção de falar alguma coisa,mas seus próprios desejo e frio o calaram,as bocas vermelhas dos dois,foram se aproximando,eles podiam sentir o hálito quante um do outro,e não levou muito tempo para que as língua se entrelaçassem,logo as maõs de Draco alcançaram os seios de Hermione e os dedos da garota exploraram o volume dentro da calça de Draco,as roupas foram deixadas de lado depois disso,e Draco começou a beijar ardentemente o ventre de Hermione,que soltava gemidos encorajadores,logo ele desceu para sua intimidade,os carinhos ficaram mais intensos e quando as gotas de chuva finalemnte furaram o telhado e cairam em cima dos dois,seus corpos se uniram,e assim ficaram,embalados pelo prazer até a chuva acabar,os dois adormeceram juntos depois disso.

No dia seguinte os dois acordaram quase ao mesmo tempo,houve uma troca de olhares inquisidora,mas os dois preferiram não falar nada,apenas se vestiram e sairam do lugar.no resto do tempo que passaram juntos,os dois só falavam o indispensável,porém se acreciavam o máximo possível,talvez não falassem,porque não queriam saber como ficaria o relacionamento dos dois depois daquela noite,não queriam perguntas e acima de tudo,não queriam dar respostas,Hermione sabia que Draco jamais ficaria com uma sangue-ruim e Draco sabia que Hermione não ficaria com um ex-comensal da morte,os dois estavam bem como estavam,definitivamente não passaria dali...

Em alguma semanas Draco e Hermione terminaram a missão,o último comensal havia sido preso próximo a um lindo jardim,Hermione enviou seu patrono a ordem para avisar que finalmente haviam terminado,os dois ficaram observando as lindas flores do lugar por um tempo até que Draco disse o que Hermione já esperava.

-Agora que finalmente tudo terminou,eu quero esclarecer as coisas,eu vou direto ao assunto,imagino que você já deve ter chegado a essa conclusão,mas vou dizer mesmo assim,nós não vamos ficar juntos,e eu não pretendo me casar com você nem nada desse tipo.-Diz Draco depois da longa batalha que travou consigo mesmo,para fazer-se acreditar que essa era a alternativa correta.

-Eu entendo,e como você disse,eu já imaginava.-Diz Hermione seca.

A resposta de Hermione doeu mais do que Draco esperava,ele achou que ela viria com um discurso,de como era sim possível que eles ficassem juntos,mas ela simplesmente...entendeu...

-Ótimo,então até nunca mais Granger.-Diz Draco rude.

Hermione não responde e o loiro vai caminhando para longe dela.

FIM DO FLASH-BACK

Draco decidiu não mais encarar o cruel espelho,e fazer o que devia ter feitos a mais de 40 anos,o loiro trocou de roupa,e decidiu aparatar no último lugar em que havia visto o amor de sua vida,será que ela estaria lá esperando por ele?será que ela ainda visitava aquele lugar?,bom só arriscando pra descobrir,não aguentava mais viver imaginando o que poderia ter sido,ele iria lá,e se ela estivesse,imploraria por perdão se fosse preciso,o longo se concentrou no jardim florido,e aparatou.

(H & D)

O lugar em nada mudara,desde a última vez em que estivera ali,assim como seu amor por Hermione, Draco foi caminhando pelo jardim,até avistar uma mulher,que aparentava ter a sua idade,seria ela?sim era ela!ele quis correr até ela,mais as pernas já não eram tão fortes quanto naquele tempo,mesmo assim andou o mais rápido que pode até onde ela estava,o coração transbordando de esperança...

-...Hermione?-Chamou exitante.

A mulher se virou,mostrando o lindo par de olhos castanhos,que brilhavam com a visão do homem,apesar da idade aos olhos de Draco Hermione continuava linda,minutos de grande ansiedade se seguiram ao chamado de Draco,até que Hermione sorriu.

-Nunca pensei que você voltaria algum dia a este lugar.-Disse ela.

-Eu devia ter tido coragem de fazer isso antes,assim como devia ter tido coragem de ficar com você.

Hermione demonstrou surpresa com as palavras do amado.ela abriu a boca para dizer algo,mas Draco pôs o dedo indicador sobre seus lábios.

-Você ainda me ama Hermione?

-Eu nunca deixei de te amar.-Diz ela,os olhos se enchendo de água...

-Não chore minha querida.-Diz Draco secando as lágrimas que caiam pelo rosto dela.

-Eu voltei muitas vezes a esse lugar,esperando te encontrar,dizer que foi uma besteira eu ter deixado você ir...

-Agora eu estou aqui,e se não se importar em viver com um idiota,eu gostaria que se casasse comigo.-Diz ele.

-E a Pansy?

-Ela morreu faz algum tempo.

-E como se sentiu?-Pergunta Hermione com uma pontinha de ciúme.

-Eu já estava morto desde o dia em que te deixei.

Hermione fica vermelha com a afirmação de Draco,mas não era tempo pra isso,tinha tanto coisa que ela queria saber...

-E vocês tiveram filhos?

-Não,Pansy era estéril.

Um sorriso travesso desabrocha no rosto de Hermione e Draco pergunta:

-E você,teve filhos com o Weasley?

-Sabia que ia perguntar isso,eu não me casei com ele.

Era a vez de Draco sorrir...

-Mas eu tive um filho.-Diz ela.

-Com quem?-Pergunta Draco intrigado.

-Com você.-Diz ela apontando para um homem que se aproximava curioso do casal.

Draco se vira quando nota a presença do homem que o olhava intrigado,ambos notavam as semelhanças,o rapaz era idêntico a Draco uns anos mais jovem,o homem tinha cabelos loiros radiantes,e alguns poucos fios brancos e rugas,que não diminuiam em nada sua beleza,os olhos eram azuis como os do pai,mas o olhar doce ele herdara da mãe.Draco e o filho estavam atônitos então Hermione tomou a dianteira:

-Você queria tanto conhecer seu pai Rupert,e agora que está frente-à-frente com ele não fala nada?-Diz Hermione,como se aquela fosse uma situação comum.

-Ahhh...eu tenho muitas perguntas,não sei nem por onde começar.-Diz Rupert.

Draco se recupera do choque e sorri para o filho:

-Não se preocupe,vamos ter o resto da vida pra você fazer as perguntas que quiser,afinal nunca é tarde demais.

FIM

N/A:Oiii,aqui estou eu de novo,eu prometi que ia voltar a perturbar vocês não é?bom espero que tenham gostado,essa fic é dedicada a tods que deixaram reviews pra "Condenados ao Amor",se você ainda não leu,vá lá,você não sabe o que está perdendo,bom a mensagem que eu queria passar nessa fic,é pra vocês nunca desistirem dos sonhos,porque parecem difíceis,o Draco preferiu uma vida fácil,e olha no que que deu,felizmente nunca é tarde demais!,e no final pode até ficar melhor do que você esperava,que o diga o Rupert né?,esses três vão ter muito o que conversar,bom é isso,relevem o momento emo :p

Obs:preciso de uma capa pra essa fic,se você quiser me dar esse presente,basta me add no msn que a gente da escritora que ama vocês:

Srta Almofadinhas.

Até a próxima. 


End file.
